Penniless
by Beyond the Bedroom
Summary: : What is a courtesan to do when the man of her dreams is penniless? Money can't buy love.


**Title:** Penniless

 **Summary:** What is a courtesan to do when the man of her dreams is penniless? Money can't buy love.

 **Pairing:** Edward & Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 8,404

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 ** _England 1845_**

* * *

Isabella Swan sits staring at herself in the mirror while her maid, Jessica, finishes the intricate hairstyle. Her deep brown eyes survey the guest room at the country home of The Earl of Essex. It is the smallest of the homes owned by The Earl, which was specifically utilized to 's gathering is sure to be full-scale debauchery of all manner.

It is her first time at one of The Earl's parties and her first ever Courtesan Ball. It seems they combine the events this time to present new courtesans to the gentlemen.

At eighteen years, Isabella has seen firsthand the cruel hard world of a courtesan's life. Having lost her virginity to the highest bidder a year ago, she foolishly fell in love.

She had heard tales from other girls who had gone before her of how cruel some men could be. However, her benefactor was gentle and kind … almost loving. She could still feel him inside of her, his lips pressed against hers as she cried out in the purest of pleasure.

When they were exhausted from their lovemaking, they fell asleep in each other arms waking once more to partake in the fruits of desire.

Never, before had she experienced anything so blissful, and she wanted to have that feeling again with him.

It was the single best experience of her life.

She thought of him often, dreaming that he would come for her and perhaps offer her a contract. She did not have dreams of becoming his wife. She was more level headed than most girls.

If he did offer her a contract, she knew her mother would oppose, due to his recent financial status.

She had heard of his troubles and loss wanting nothing more than to seek him out and console him.

The man she was certain held her heart was now penniless and in the middle of a great scandal.

Isabella knew her mother, Renee Swan,cared for her, but she was a practical woman. Despite her obvious dislike for the gentleman, his lack of fortune made him utterly unsuitable to provide for her daughter.

Renee knew how to hand select a benefactor. She was aware that her ability to provide for herself and her family only went as far as her current lover. As a widow with two toddling girls to feed,she had sacrificed everything to keep them together. She could have abandoned the children to the church or worse, but instead, she chose to lift her petticoats and save her family and home.

She diligently practiced frugality, a lesson learned early. She cut corners wherever it was necessary,in order to save a guinea here and there, until eventually, she was in possession of a small fortune. Renee hoped her nest egg would provide for her when she could no longer entertain gentlemen callers. However, her love for the cards was proving more financially bothersome than she had expected.

She tried to instill the importance of taking care of oneself to her daughters. Renee Swan's mantra in life; husbands die, beauty fades and bodies become old.

Isabella had ideas of love, but not necessarily grandeur. Having had one sexual experience, one night of passion, there would only ever be one man for her.

The Earl of Essex himself.

She had only seen him in passing since that fateful night one year ago, as she was not allowed to attend any parties her mother hosted or attended until she was of age.

Being the daughter of Renee Swan did not provide Bella with many options. In truth, no titled gentleman would marry the offspring of both a prostitute and a farmer.

There were whispers of her distinct beauty within the Ton, which prompted many gentlemen to send inquiries for her services, and if any were to be secured, they would come tonight.

Isabella's sister, Angela, was a wealthy mistress in her own right. Her protector, the Duke of Lancaster, Michael Newton, was an older man who adored her and indulged her every whim. Being a widower gave him leave to spend his free time with his mistress and society would not dare question the Duke.

 ** _**Penniless**_**

The bedchamber door quietly opened as her mother, elegantly dressed in a crimson red gown and artistically painted face entered. Renee preferred to never be without her face painted to perfection or her person covered in the finest jewelry. Angela took after her mother, but Isabella preferred very little paint and rouge, wanting to show her natural beauty.

"Darling, are you ready? We must not be late. Every courtesan in England will be trying to secure the best gentlemen," her mother says."Carlisle informed me that his closest friend is in want of a mistress."

Isabella turned, placing a smile upon her face. "Really? Is it The Earl of Essex? Is he not to be married this Saturday?" she asked as a wave of excitement coursed through her veins.

 _Would God be so kind as to give her the man of her every waking dream to be her protector?_

"Not The Earl of Essex himself! What sort of mama would I be if I allowed that dreadful man to touch you again? I only agreed because Carlisle practically insisted on his cousin's behalf and of course I received the funds in full." She says with disdain in her voice." Indeed, I am speaking of Viscount Wentworth." Renee takes her daughter by the hand perusing her person for anything out of place.

Her gown is exquisite, the dark purple bringing out her pale skin. Isabella takes a calming breath, trying to hide her disappointment. Her mother only wants what is best for her; there is nothing to be done about her infatuation with The Earl.

She must secure a gentleman, a wealthy gentleman and The Earl of Essex is now penniless.

Once Isabella's person is deemed appropriate, they exit the room and walk down the long hallway. The house is beautiful; the dark blue carpet with intricate gold designs feels like heaven against her feet, its lush softness gives her a feeling of walking on air. The crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling sparkle like the sun on a hot summer day;as if they were polished recently for the guests.

As Isabella's eyes sweep around the country home of The Earl of Essex, she thought to herself … _if this was the sign of a penniless Earl, then she would gladly be one herself._

When the ladies reached the end of the long staircase,they observed Baron Mansfield, Carlisle Cullen, awaiting them at the foot of the stairs. His blue eyes danced from mother to daughter.

"What a vision you both are. I shall be considered the luckiest of gentlemen entering with you two on my arms," Carlisle said smiling.

"Oh, Carlisle, how you dote on us! Has Angela and the Duke arrived?" Renee asked as they turned towards the ballroom.

"I have not seen them as of yet. Each new courtesan is present, and now it is time to introduce the loveliest one of all," Carlisle says as they entered the large room that is cleared for dancing and debauchery.

A number of settees and chairs have been situated around the room, leaving a small dance floor. Many occupants of these seats are participating in various forms of sexual acts.

Isabella's wandering eyes fall upon The Marquis of Dublin, Aro Volturi,taking Jane Winters against the wall. Jane's mouth was agape, her eyes shut in what seemed agony as her fingers gripped the shoulders of his waistcoat while his large hands grasped her bare bottom causing her to arch. Isabella envied that woman's pleasure.

Although Renee began training her to please a man when she was naught but fourteen years of age, she felt that she would never know such bliss … again.

As all eyes turn to Isabella, she holds her head knows that every gentleman is scrutinizing her from head to toe and a small smile plays on her lips. Her mother has taught her that she must always put on a show.

Butterflies dance in the pit of her belly as most of the gentlemen look upon her with hungry,lust-filled eyes. Several approach,encroaching on her for a dance or a word as she holds firmly onto Carlisle's arm as if it were her very lifeline.

Her mother steps back to allow the admirers to swarm around her. Renee Swan smiles broadly, as the gentlemen state their offers for her daughter.

"Renee, I do believe you have been hiding this treasure from me," Viscount Wentworth, Emmett McCarty, said as he peered at the lovely Isabella. "I've heard of her beauty from Carlisle and insisted on an introduction."

With a generous smile, Renee gently touches the Viscount on his coat sleeve as she speaks. "Carlisle has informed me of your interest. Of course, you will need to draw up a generous contract that would secure her future if you were to end the relationship or if you were to perish." Renee lists off her demands counting her commission in her head.

"Is she agreeable?" The Viscount asks,licking his lips; his gaze running the length of Isabella's body as Carlisle escorts her around the room, introducing her to a few gentlemen.

"My dear Viscount, how could she not be?" Renee squeezes his muscle batting her eyelashes.

Across the room,The Earl of Essex, Edward Cullen, sips his drink, lazily trying to calm the stir in his cock as he watches her. This was his last party before his wedding to Miss Hale and her twenty thousand pounds.

My God,he needs her dowry to save his family and his lands, but the sight of the creature in front of him made him want to say to hell with family and honor.

Despite his recent troubles, with his fool of a brother, Jacob, he insisted on hosting this gathering of flesh although he knew he could hardly afford to entertain. His sole purpose was to get a taste of the sweetest nectar one last time.

Isabella Swan.

His only thought was claiming the beautiful brunette as his own, possessing her body the way no other gentleman ever will.

From the moment he laid eyes on her, a mere girl, his body hungered to have her. When he learned from his cousin, Carlisle that Renee Swan was taking offers, he knew it was his chance. That was last year, and his thoughts were even more fervent now. Even after all that had happened … he still held out hope …

His gaze never leaves her person as Carlisle escorts her around the room. He could almost feel her pink pouty lips wrapped around his cock. She was so inexperienced the night he guided her in the art of pleasuring him. Her wide doe eyes staring up at him with trust and purity.

God, he's hard just thinking about it.

From his vantage point, he watches as his friend,Emmett, Viscount Wentworth, openly gapes at her. A fierce surge of jealousy attacks Edward causing him to want to slice him,and every other man in the room open for even daring to look at what is his.

For there is no doubt in his mind that she will be his before the night is over.

But … can that ever be enough?

* * *

Isabella takes a deep breath, enjoying the claret wine as the cool liquid slips down her throat. She tries to no avail to calm her nerves as her skin prickles. Every turn about the room, men leer at her as if she were a prize-mare for them to mount. All their attention had her skin crawling.

All but one.

The dark evergreen gaze of The Earl of Essex seems to penetrate her very step she takes she felt his eyes piercing her skin. Goosebumps and heat rise with her every movement, on the column of her neck, the swell of her breasts, and the crook of her arm.

She feels as if she will combust from his attention and yet,it is not enough, for she wants to bathe in his gaze, live in his arms forever.

Taking a survey around the room, she notes her sister's absence. She also notices the lascivious behavior, which seems to be escalating.

Isabella's eyes widen as The Earl of Kent, James Hunter, savagely takes Victoria Lennox from behind. The woman kneels on all fours as James pulls her bright red hair roughly as she bounces on his hard rod.

They are in the center of the space, all eyes on them as he spanks her bare bottom. The loud slap reverberates throughout the room.

"Yes! Fuck me like a stallion!" Victoria yells loudly as her luscious globes bounce from his hard thrust.

Isabella's mouth is agape in shock, as she quickly feels desperate to leave the room in search of some fresh air.

Her eyes lock on her mother who is in a deep conversation with Viscount Wentworth. She knows they are discussing her becoming his mistress,and the thought sends a dread of finality to course through her. She was willing to be a mistress, just not to that particular gentleman.

Once out on the terrace, she takes a deep breath, letting the cool air fill her lungs. The September wind caresses her cheeks like a lover's embrace, and she closes her eyes, a smile upon her lovely face.

"Oh, how I wish I were the wind, at this moment." A smooth voice startles her.

She turns to find the dancing green eyes of The Earl of Essex; a small smirk upon his handsome face.

"My Lord." She gives him a coy smile and bats her lashes in the fashion of a trained courtesan.

Her heart beats wildly in her chest as she refrains from jumping into his arms.

His eyes sweep over her form, taking in her creamy skin in the glow of the moonlight. "Do the festivities bore you? After all, every gentleman in the room is plotting to bed you, or at least get a taste of your sweet cunny."

His words cause a shiver of desire to run down her spine as he closes the distance between them. One of his large hands cups her cheek as the tip of his thumb caress her bottom lip.

"Hello, My Bella," he whispers intently staring into her eyes.

Her eyes grow wide as her nipples tighten and her breath increases. "I am not a plaything, My Lord. I suggest you go back inside if you need to dip your wick."

He lets out a dark chuckle, his eyes all-consuming as he gazes at her hungrily. "Are you not a courtesan? Will you not please me if I will it, Isabella?"

"No. I will not," she says lifting her head in defiance.

She had been so positive that she would do whatever he asked of her, but he dare not know it.

Edward leans in, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. She tries to control her breathing as her bosom heave, her lips parted and fire dances in her belly.

His lips brush against hers, causing a whimper to escape her throat. A jolt of electricity seems to surge through her body awakening places that had been dormant for a year.

"I can smell your cunny. You're dying for me to fuck you like only I can."

His breath tickles her skin, and she unconsciously licks her lips wanting nothing more than to feel his lips against hers again.

Steeling her nerves, she presses her hand against his hard chest. "You forget yourself, My Lord. I am not yours, and we both know you cannot afford me."

He does not let the distance deter him as his other hand wraps around her waist immediately going to her lush bottom.

"Fortune be damned. We both know that I do not need wealth to have you, wench."

His words seemed harsh, but they only heighten her hunger for him.

His body stirs as it never has before. This sensual creature in his arms, her soft curves pressed against his hard body is a small piece of heaven.

A heaven he would feel again if his very life depended on it.

He knew very well what it was like to have her naked and writhing beneath him as he plunged into her depths.

Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, he kisses a slow, delicious path to her long delicate neck. Her head tips back on its own accord and she is helpless to him; a puppet and her master.

"I cannot afford you, sweetness, but my God that will not stop me from possessing you completely. Meet me in my study," he whispers against her neck before biting down possessively.

"Oh, God!" Isabella cries out as he strokes his tongue against his bite to cool the sting.

"I must have you again, Bella," he whispers desperately.

One of his hands grasps at her breasts as he squeezes the succulent flesh. Her hands find a home in his wild mane as she pulls the tresses as if her life depended on it.

Finding her mouth, they hungrily kiss … sucking and exploring the depth of each other. She opens up to him, as he squeezes her round bottom rubbing his hard cock against her.

"Isabella?" Her mother's voice on the other side of the terrace interrupts them.

She quickly pulls away from The Earl, turning to hide her disarray. Adjusting himself, Edward turns around to find Renee Swan coming through the thick curtains.

"Oh! My Lord, what a surprise." She startles when she notices her daughter standing behind him. "Isabella, what on earth are you doing out here with _him_?" She asks in distaste.

"I needed some fresh air Mama, and The Earl was so kind to check on me." She turns plastering a smile on her face.

Inside, her heart is thundering against her chest. Wetness moistens her inner thighs, and she wills her eyes to dare not look at Edward.

"Angela is here, and Viscount Wentworth would like a word with you. Come along." Renee leaves the terrace.

Isabella nervously runs her hands down the front of her gown. Her head is tilted down inspecting the invisible wrinkles. Edward stands in front of her taking her chin between his fingers gently tilting her head up to look him in the eye.

"Meet me, the last door down the hall." His green eyes pierce hers, and she is unable to move.

"My Lord –"

"Edward."

"Edward, what do you want from me?"

"Everything."

With that,he turns and leaves her breathless.

* * *

Isabella held her sister close as she whispered in her ear. Angela Swan was older by three years. She was taller, with long dark hair and hazel eyes.

"You must secure him tonight, Mama says he is ready to offer you a generous contract." Angela smiles happily at her younger sister.

"Indeed," Isabella answers lifelessly as she stares as Edwardwho seems to be in deep conversation with Tanya Denali.

The blonde is in a state of undress, her gown is halfway off her body exposing her small breasts. Her hands run seductively at his chest, buthe shakes his head holding the woman at arm's length. He firmly pushes the inebriated woman off him and leaves her standing alone.

"Do not be afraid to perform. See, Alice Brandon there? Observe how she hollows her cheeks as she pleases The Duke of Rutland. I know you have only done it in practice, but you only have to give him a taste of the forbidden to secure him." She squeezes her sister's hand.

Isabella nods her agreement not willing to reveal to her sister that she did indeed know how to suck a man's cock. But that would reveal too much of the glorious night details … the ones she never shared with her sister or her mother.

Isabella turns to the couple in question. Alice, whom she became friendly with after years of meeting at various dress shops, is indeed on her knees as the man in front of her, The Duke of Rutland, Jasper Hale, enjoys her ministrations. His hands grip her ink black hair as he guides her on and off his swollen cock.

From across the room, Isabella can see their intense connection as the lovers stare into each other's eyes. The Duke's teeth clench, and a vein is popping out of his neck. His movement increases, as his knuckles seem to turn white from the tight grasp he has on the silky tresses of Alice Brandon.

Suddenly, The Duke's strokes seem to become erratic, and he hastily pulls out, his seed splattering Alice's exposed mounds. He looks upon her with such pride as she licks the remainder,effectively cleaning his throbbing member.

Isabella felt unusually hot all over her person after viewing the intimate act of the couple. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she turned to her sister.

"Once you secure him, you will want for nothing," Angela says as The Duke of Lancaster walks toward them.

Isabella exhales, searching the room for Edward. She would always want him, she thought as she turned to her sister's protector.

"Isabella, I would pay fifty pounds to see your firm breasts!" A drunken Duke says leering at her hungrily.

"I am flattered Your Grace, but I am sure my sister would be greatly offended. Please excuse me, I am not feeling well." She rushes away avoiding a few gentlemen that look on her with lust filled eyes.

Before she can reach the door, Viscount Wentworth blocks her escape. His eyes roam her body, and she feels as if a million beetles crawl over her.

"Where are you off to? I haven't had a chance to taste you or have my cock down that slender throat of yours." One of his hands grasps her arm.

Swallowing the bile she feels rising, Bella gives him what she hopes is a seductive smile. "Perhaps another time. I am feeling ill."

"I shall come to your room tonight," He says taking a step closer to her.

"I would not want you to become sick, My Lord," she steps back bumping into a hard chest.

"Edward! This is one grand party! You are indeed ending your bachelorhood in style," The Viscount says joyously.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Bella hurries out of the room.

Rushing down the hall, Isabella dares not look back as she makes her way to the last door. She enters quietly, breathing a sigh of relief once the heavy oak door closes behind her.

Her eyes sweep across the dimly lit room. A large wooden desk sits in front of the picture window. The glow from the roaring fire lights the room giving it an earthy redglow. The furniture is old and slightly worn, and she can finally see where there is a lack of funds to maintain the home.

What seems like hundreds of books fill the old wooden bookcases and theycatch her attention, as she immediately goes to them, her fingers caressing the spines.

She once dreamt of a home with a library full of books for her to read to her children. Smiling sadly, Isabella looks over the books wishing that one day her dream would come true.

The door opens quietly, and then the sound of the lock turning fills the room. Her breath catches, but she dares not turn to face him.

The heavy fall of his footsteps fills the empty room.

He removes his waistcoat and unties his neckcloth as he crosses the large office. Before he can reach her, he pulls his shirt over his head throwing it blindly across the room.

Suddenly, he is closer; his body heatis encompassing her. His heady scent mixed with brandy quickly surrounds her, and it causes her body to stir with need for him.

Ever so slowly,he begins toundo herintricate hairstyle. Each pin clatters as it hits the hardwood floor as layer upon layer of dark mahogany hair falls past her shoulders.

Edward then runs his fingers through the silky strands determined to commit everything about this night to memory; he wants nothing more but to remember her as she is: His Bella.

Once her hair is completely free, he begins unlacing her gown. No words are said as the heavyfabric falls away from her curvaceous figure. Slipping it further down her body, she carefully steps out of the dress without turning to face him.

Her corset is next;his long, deft fingers unlace the fabric that is keeping him from what he desires most.

When at last she is free of every confinement, leaving her in nothing but her sheer chemise.

His eyes sweep down her feminine back and plump bottom. Kneeling, his fingertips dance around her ankles, then slowly ghost up her creamy calves, bringing a moan from the depth of her soul.

Never before has such an innocent act felt so eroticor filled her with such want. His teasing breath tickles each piece of exposed skin as the chemise reveals her to him inch by glorious inch.

Isabella's head tilts back in pleasure, her pink tongue massaging her bottom lip as Edward's fingernails graze the back of her knees. She grips the bookcase in fear that she may swoon from the feelings that he stirs in her.

A wet,open-mouthed kiss to the back of her thigh causes her to gasp.

Edward breathes in deeply taking in her scent of rose water and the spicy bouquet of her arousal. His cock strains against his pantaloons, wanting nothing more than to impel her and claim her as his.

Pressing a final kiss to her bottom, he sighs out breathlessly, "Bella, my beautiful Bella.

Standing, he pulls the chemise over her head. Lips ghost over her shoulder, moving up her neck where his tongue tastes her sweet skin.

Steeling her nerves she turns to face him. Her eyes hungrily trace over his handsome featurescommitting every sharp curve to nipples become pebblesas she takes in his bare chestand hard muscles of his abdomen.

One of her small delicate hands cups his jaw as his green eyes, now dark with desire, pierce her with his lusty gaze.

His grip tightens around her bare waist as his gaze follows down the length of her young voluptuous body.

If only he could afford her, he thought to himself,wanting nothing more but to keep her as his for the rest of his miserable life.

With one hand on his chest and the other still placed on his cheek, Isabella leans in, taking his lips with hers shocking him. Hunger fills his chest as her sweet little tongue slithers against his.

He lets out a primitive growl, gripping her round derriere,as he suddenly picks her up causing her to gasp out in shock.

"Edward!" she yells filled with excitement.

Her legs wrap around him as he presses her firmly against the bookcase. "My God woman! How I long to be deep inside your sweet honey pot."

"Please," she begs as the head of his cock touches her swollen nub through his pantaloons.

Sheer pleasure courses through her veins, filling her with desperation for his hard rod.

"That's right, wench, beg for my cock." He thrusts against her once again causing her to moan. "Are you going to be my dirty wench, Bella?"

"God , yes!" She yells as he nips at her earlobe.

Taking her lips in a searing kiss, he walks them blindly across the room. Wet hot kisses travel to her long, delectable neck as he gently sits her on the edge of his desk.

She lays back, her chest heaving uncontrollably.

His hungry eyes feast on her womanly form as one of his large hands trace from her neck down to the apex of her thighs. He licks his lips as his fingertip run through the curly hair of her sex to her swollen lips.

Isabella arches her back as her wetness coat his fingers.

"Open," he demands.

His dark gaze takes in her form as his fingers enter her tight cunny and he revels in the snugness, wishing it were his cock. He fucks her with his fingers watching her nipples become hard as the rarest diamonds.

Bending down he captures one with his hot mouth, moaning as he savors her taste as his tongue flicks around the rigid peak.

The feel of him between her legs and his mouth on her breast drives Isabella wild with desire for him. Her fingersgrip his unruly tresses tightly as the palm of his hand rubs against her sensitive bud.

"Take me, My Lord!" she yells as wet kisses trail to her other breast.

"Patience," he says as he removes his wet fingers from her center.

She watches with wide eyes as he inserts his fingers, dripping with her essence in her mouth and she greedily sucks. Tasting herself sends a fire through her blood, awakening her soul.

Standing hastily, Edward makes quick work of removinghis boots, before he begins undoing his , she fervently startskissing his neck assisting him with the many buttons.

"I want you in my mouth. If this is the last time I will be yoursI want to feel your cock in my mouth, again," she whispers kissing his lips.

"My God, woman!" he groans as she takes his member in her hand.

She strokes his hardness looking down at how thick and large he is. She licks her lips looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"On your knees, you saucy minx!"

Isabella hesitates a moment, then sits on her knees on the sturdy desk as Edward removes his pantaloons letting them fall to the floor.

"This way we both can taste each other." He pumps his rigid member. "Open," he commands before sitting on the desk on the opposite end.

Lying down he slides under her until he is face to face with her sex. He inhales deeply taking in the musky smell of her arousal, his lips watering in anticipation. The wet pink flesh glistens, and he pulls her down to his waiting mouth taking one long luxurious lick up her center.

"Oh God," she moansrocking her hips as he covers her swollen nub with his lips.

Leaning forward she takes his hard rigid cock in her hands, stroking it, the way he taught her.

Licking her lips, she lets out a breathy moan before bending over to place a kiss on the tip of the large bulging head as if greeting an old lover.

She opens her mouth, excitement running through her as his cock slides in. His movements are slow and steady,and she relaxes her throat enjoying the feel of his silky skin against her tongue.

Edward licks her sweetness, fervently enjoying the taste of her. Her scent encasing him in the sweetest of aroma drives him mad with desire for her.

Always her.

He groans as she takes him deep within her throat, moaning, the sensation sending a shiver to course through him.

Edward grips her hips, roughly pulling her to him as he begins feasting on her sweet wet cunny.

Her breath startles,taken unaware by the ecstasy that is building to a crescendo in her belly.

Her hands grip his thighs as he sucks her nub into his hot mouth. She doesn't stop moving up and down on his cock, as the sounds of their pleasure fill the silence.

Remembering how he taught her to please him, Isabella takes his bollocks in her hand massaging them softly as she takes him deeply.

"Ahh," he moans against her wetness as he adds a finger.

She arches her back moaning around his length as he adds a second finger to her throbbing sex. Her body begins perspiring as the fullness of his fingers and the sucking of her nub drives her utterly mad.

The thought of bringing him pleasure, causes excitement and pride to bubble through her.

A wonderful euphoric feeling courses through her and she hollows out her cheeks around his cock moaning wantonly as she sinks deeper nearly chokingaround his length.

Edward's speed increases into her hot waiting mouth, and he stills as his seed spills forth. Isabella swallows every last drop as he sucks hard on her nub fucking her with his fingers. Shivers run through her body as she follows him into the heaven abyss.

* * *

Edward sits in his desk chair, Isabella draped across his lap. He strokes her hair absentmindedly, feeling sated; wishing for a life he could never have … with her.

Isabella smiles lazily looking up at her lover. He would be the only man ever to give her such pleasures. She dares not to think of how she will live withouthim.

"My God, if only you could be mine for eternity," he says pressing an urgent kiss to her temple.

"I would if you so desired; I'd be penniless for you," she whispers, the words truer than anything she's eversaid.

"I would not ask you to give up your lifestyle for me. When I am in possession of my future wife's dowry, I will come for you and you will be mine."

"Yes, I will be yours and only yours." She kisses him deeply enjoying the feeling of being his.

"Go in front of the fire. I shall join you." He gives her rump a slight tap,and she giggles, never beforehavingfelt such happiness.

Isabella takes the two duvets that are on the settee and places them in front of the fire adding a pillow. She lies down, the flames dancing on her cream colored skin.

A gloriously nakedEdward makes his way to her, his semi-erect member swinging erotically as he walks. Her eyes roam his hard physique, his long form intimidating in the darkness. He's muscled and hard all over causing her to lick her lips wanting nothing more than to feel his cock.

She bites her bottom lip in need, trying to control the wanton paramour inside of her.

Lying on the duvet next to her, he pulls her to him claiming her mouth, pulling her close,his cock hardens as their kiss becomes more fervent. Hands roam her body taking in her womanly curves, his hands imprinting her to his memory forever.

She explores his hard body with her hands as he rolls them over. He enters her swiftly, filling her as no one ever has before. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulls him closer to her, wanting him deeper.

She closes her eyes as tears threaten to fall. She wills them away not wanting to ruin her last chance with him.

His cock plunges the depth of her womb causing her to cry out, her head falling in pleasure as he continues his deep long strokes.

"Edward, oh God!" she cries out pulling his lips to hers.

With every stroke of his cock, he strokes her mouth with his tongue,enjoying her taste. They lose themselves in each other.

He grips her bottom bringing her closer to him as he grinds his pelvis against her for a delicious friction. Never in his life has he felt so connected to a woman nor will he ever feel this way again.

Of that, he was certain.

His chest is tight with an unknown feeling that seems to take over his very being as if he were in his own personal heaven.

Her sweet womanhood clenches around his hard rod as if they were one. He takes her hands securing them over her head as he thrust into her over and over.

Her back arches, displaying her sweet luscious breasts to him. He ravishes the swell of her globes savoring them as he laves from one to the other repeatedly.

"Yes! Harder, Edward! Fuck me harder!" she yells shocking them both with her language.

"My sweet, wanton woman!" Releasing her hands, he sits on his knees pulling her to him.

He thrusts over and over lifting her so that she is only on her shoulders. The sound of their skin slapping together erotically fills the room with his grunts and her sensual moans.

His movements become more and more sporadic with his approaching orgasm. Taking one of his hands, he rubs her swollen nub with his fingers.

"Ahh!" she yells as her body shakes in pure pleasure.

"Fuck, come for me. Only me," he grunts through his teeth as he pulls out completely spilling hotly onto her stomach.

He crashes down beside her pulling her to him. He takes the edge of the duvet cleaning her, and she smiles lazily at his thoughtfulness.

"Be careful My Lord, I may think you a gentleman." She teases.

"Never." He takes her lips in a savory sweet kiss.

She giggles so incandescently happy. "Why do you call me Bella?" she asks kissing his chest as the fire warms their naked bodies.

He sighs smiling. " I saw you for the first time at your mother's house; I had gone there to meet Carlisle You were in the drawing room reading, and the sun from the window was shining directly on you. I've never seen a more beautiful woman in all my life." He kisses the top of her nose as she looks at him in awe. "When your mother introduced you as Isabella, I thought it was fitting, since Bella means beautiful in Italian, and you my dear,are simply breathtakingly beautiful. So I called you Bella, and I shall always do so."

She kisses his lips, tears stinging her eyes. Never had anyone said such things to her or looked upon her as he does.

Isabella is aware that he could never fully be hers, as an Earl would never marry a courtesan. But in her heart, she knew she would be his as long as he would have her.

* * *

Isabella woke blissfully happy with a smile on her face, wrapped in Edward's arms after a night of lovemaking. He escorted her through the quiet house taking the servants' stairs so that so that any of his guests will not discover them.

Once at her door, they rushed in. He kissed her passionately running his fingers through her unruly hair.

"Find away to refuse Emmett's offer." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I will try. My mother seems set on him being my protector." She bit her lip nervously.

"Once I am wed,and the dowry is in my account, I will have my solicitor contact you on my behalf. I'm afraid the home will not be as lavish as your mother's," he says as she turns away from him.

"Edward, I do not want to burden you. Let us part with last night forever in our memories." She bows her head sadly, not wanting to ever part from him.

He pulls her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. Burying his nose in her hair, he smells their essence on her. "Do not fret, Bella. I will find a way to secure you."

"At what cost, My Lord?" she asks desperately.

He bristles at the cold title preferring to hear his name upon her lips. "That is no concern of yours. Once I have the dowry, I will be a wealthy man even after I pay my brother's debts. The wedding is tomorrow. Will you wait for me?"

He turns her to face him cupping her face with his hands. She nods her head giving him a sad smile. "Yes, I'll wait for you."

He kisses her lips one last time before he leaves her alone.

She stares at the door minutes after his departure, wishing things were different for them. As Isabella undresses, pulling the half-laced gown down her body, her mother rushes in slamming the door behind her.

Isabella jumps covering herself with her arms.

"You will end this nonsense this instant!" Renee demands crossing the room to stand in front of her daughter, her hand raised in anger.

"Mother, I do not know of what you are referring-" The slap to her face causes Bella to falter in disbelief.

Isabella holds her cheek staring at her mother in shock.

"Do not lie to me! I came to check on you after Angela and The Viscount informed me you were ill, but to my surprise, you were not in your room. I came back this morning before the sun, and you still were not here. Imagine my surprise when I came down the hall to find The Earl of Essex leaving your room."

"What does it matter? I choose who my protector is; you have no right to be upset." She glares at her mother.

"You foolish girl! He's penniless. He has no money, and the murder of his fool of a brother has ruined his family. You will not throw your future away on that wretched man!" Renee yells glaring at her daughter.

Isabella takes a calming breath, her cheek still stinging from her mother's attack. "I will accept Edward as my protector, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Viscount Wentworth has his solicitor drawing up the papers today so that you can be his mistress. I have already accepted on your behalf and will receive a commission."

Her mother's words shock her, causing her to sit down on the large bed. "Why do you want me to accept him? You do not need the money."

"Isabella, I have gathered a large gambling debt, and I need this commission so that Carlisle will never discover how much I owe." Renee looks on her desperately.

"So you sold me to the highest bidder?" She asks feeling all her hopes and dreams shatter at her feet.

"I had no choice. It's either this way, or I use the funds from your deflowerment."

She looks at her mother in had forgotten about the money, but now she remembers how giddy her mother was that a man would pay such an exorbitant amount for one night with Isabella.

 _One thousand pounds of Edward's money._

Money he now needed.

"You promised that money was to secure me when I am older," Isabella says glaring at her mother.

"It is. I do not want to touch it but what choice do I have?" Renee asks desperately.

"You will sign the money over to me. I paid for it with my maidenhood. I no longer require you to secure it for me." Isabella says vehemently. "How much is The Viscount offering to be my protector?" Isabella questions raising an eyebrow.

"He has a home already purchased that he is willing to sign over in your name, as well as a yearly allowance of five hundred pounds. If he decides to end the contract, you will receive three thousand pounds and will keep the town home and any clothes and jewelry that he has purchased for you."

"How much did you acquire for yourself?" she asks dread filling her completely.

"Fifteen hundred pounds, which is barely enough to cover my gambling debts."

Isabella stands, walking away from her mother. "Please leave."

Renee stand, in shock, looking at her daughter."Darling, you will see that The Earl is just a passing fancy. He is penniless and can offer you nothing."

Isabella does not answer. Renee leaves her daughter, closing the door behind her.

Once alone, Isabella collapses to the floor in tears, her dreams of being with Edward shattered.

* * *

Edward sits behind his desk after the last of his guests have gone. His hand moves over the thick oak,and he can see Bella laid out in front of him as if she were still there.

His every thought is of her, and he wants nothing more than to fill his days pleasing her.

If only he could make her his wife.

"Damn fool," he mutters to himself.

He has no choice but to marry Rosalie Hale. He never cared for the woman personally, but her father was desperate to pawn her off on any fool after therewere rumors Royce King had sullied her.

He couldn't believe that he was now in the position of marrying for money and not for wished he could curse the day his brother Jacob was born, but even after everything that happened he loved the little mutt and greatly missed him.

Jacob was gone, all he had left was his grandfather and his sister, Bree. Carlisle never cared for the family; disgruntled for being the son of the second son. He often abandoned his wife, Esme preferring the company of his mistresses.

A knock on his door removes him from his thoughts. His butler, Tyler, enters handing him a letter.

"Thank you, Tyler." Edward opens the letter.

A brief smile crosses his face when he sees it's from Isabella.

 _My Dear Edward,_

 _I will never regret nor forget last night. You have awakened my soul and forever imprinted on my heart, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I know in my heart that you cannot spare a single pence on me so I release you from any obligation you may feel. I wish you great happiness in your marriage, and I hope that one day you will forgive me. I must accept The Viscount offer, and you must marry Miss Hale._

 _I dared not hope to fall in love ever, but I have. You have captured my very heart and soul, and they both shall remain yours until my dying day._

 _Love,_

 _Your Bella_

* * *

The church bell sat St. George's toll, causing a shudder to run through Isabella's body as she lay in her bed knowing that by now,Edward is a married gentleman.

Sitting up, she walks to her mirror blotting at her red eyes one last time. She tries to compose herself so that she can face her future.

Viscount Wentworth.

Isabella knows it is her duty to assist her mother. Renee has always protected her daughters,and now it was Isabella's turn to do something for her.

No matter the cost.

Renee Swan enters her room. "Come, Isabella, The Viscount, and his solicitor are here."

Isabella turns, stilling her nerves. "Of course."

"You look pale. You must forget about _him_. Even with his wife's twenty-thousand pounds, he cannot afford to keep you in this lifestyle. Carlisle has informed me that once he pays his brother's debtors and Lady Clearwater's family, he must restore Cullen House, their family home, which has fallen to ruin along with their reputation." Renee pinches her cheeks.

"It is over Mama, I do not wish to speak of it ever again. Did you have your solicitor transfer the money into an account in my name?" She asks coldly.

"Yes, I have the paperwork. I really wish you would trust me, Darling," Renee says sadly.

"You have lost my trust, Mother. We should go, the Viscount is waiting." Isabella leaves the room waiting for her mother to lead the way down the hall.

She dutifully follows her mother through the lavish town home. Once they reach the parlor, The Viscount stands.

"There you are. You look simply ravishing, Isabella. I have had the townhouse cleaned for you. My last mistress, Lauren, did not take anything with her, so it is fully furnished."

"That is wonderful, My Lord." She gives him a small smile trying not to show her discomfort.

The solicitor stands,clearing his throat. "Miss, if you would sign here, everything is in order."

Sitting at the small writing desk, Isabella looks over the contract, tears threatening to fall as her shaking hand picks up the quill. Dread fills her, and she struggles to breathe, the pounding of her heart so loud to her own ears.

A banging at the door draws everyone's attention.

"Who on earth would knock in such away?" Renee asks in disbelief.

Bella!" A yell sounds through the parlor.

Isabella's heart stops at the sound of Edward's voice.

She stands from the desk, turning to face the door. He rushes in, the aging butler following after him in frustration.

Edward still wears his blue frock coat and gray trousers from his wedding.

"What is the meaning of this? Get out of my home this instant!" Renee yells at him.

"Bella, I love you! Marry me. Be with me forever." He begs, hastening to her, pulling her into his arms.

"My God, man, have you gone mad?" Emmett glares at his friend.

"Mary you? You expect us to believe that an Earl would marry a courtesan?" Renee yells in disbelief.

Isabella looks up into his eyes, tears now falling freely. She cannot believe that he is here, asking her to be his.

Forever.

Renee glares at her daughter. "Do not be a fool, girl!"

Ignoring those around them, he falls to one knee smiling at her.

"Mary me, Bella. Become penniless with me."

Her hand covers her mouth as she sobs openly. "Yes, Edward! God Yes!"

He stands, kissing her passionately, their tongues battling. His hands cup her face, and as he pulls back, tears are glistening in his eyes as well.

Isabella never thought she would be as happy as she was at that moment.

Edward pulls her out of the parlor ignoring the stun faces of both Renee and The Viscount. Isabella follows him as he leads her out of her mother's home and into the waiting carriage.

His lips again take hers hungrily as they begin to move on toward their ends the kiss staring into her eyes.

"You didn't get married?" she asks, her tears falling freely.

"I could not. The lady was not you. My God, you have ruined me," he says kissing her again.

She giggles happily, holding on to him tightly as if he will disappear from her very eyes.

He holds her in his arms letting out a frustrated sigh. "We have nothing," he whispers sadly.

She smiles through her tears looking up at him … her future.

"We have everything ...

We have each other."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave the author some love in a review. And please keep the contest anonymous, even if you know who the author is!**


End file.
